eternitytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle
This paged has copied contents of the old Combat page and is being updated. Overview Battle is one of the primary game modes for Eternity Tower. Also, it is the main way to gain experience to level up and progress in the four skills of combat; weapons skill, armor skill, health skill, and magic skill. There are now three types of battles: * Solo * Tower (Group) * Adventure (AFK) Solo/Personal Quest Users fight alone in their personal quest, advancing through waves and receiving xp and drops. If the user successfully defeats the enemy on a particular wave, the next wave will be unlocked. After all 5 waves in a level have been completed, the next level will unlock. This will typically have harder enemies, which may grant more xp and better drops. Old levels can be replayed, however the particular wave that is played will be random. Each wave has a particular enemy. Some enemies are considered much harder than others, meaning that a user might be stuck on a particular wave for a while. Progressing through levels is useful primarily for drops and achievements. Harder levels may drop items that previous levels do not. A common example of drops are essences. By progressing to a particular level, essences may start dropping. These are required to craft more advanced gear (silver+). More info available at Personal quests List of creatures: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1jke0hhCH3iR41m2E1EsvZa9bG3JwO88YIZ2JsX3mfP4/edit#gid=0 Tower(Group) This battle type allows you to ascend the tower alone or join a group, which allows you to fight the tower with up to 4 other players. This can give you a huge advantage in combat, as you will survive much longer while dealing much more damage. See below for other advantages to grouping up for the tower. On seasonal servers, floors of the tower are unlocked consecutively by depleting the Boss HP for the "current floor"(highest floor unlocked"). Each player is allotted three attempts per day to earn random skill experience, gems, and tower points. Extra runs after these three attempts will not earn random skill experience, or gems and will earn 10% of tower points. You start a group by clicking create or inviting the people you want to the group. It is beneficial to ask for groups members first (either via the in-game chat or discord). Inviting random people will likely be unsuccessful. Once a group has been made, the leader (the person who invited the members) can start a tower battle. Every member in that group will participate in the battle. A battle cannot be started if someone has too little energy, someone is in a battle, or - in the case of the boss - someone has already used their attempt. Party Mechanics: Drops and Experience There are advantages and drawbacks to parties, in particular they affect drops and XP. Every player after the first contributes a bonus 20% to drop rates & 16% to XP rates and the final number is then split across party members. Adventure (AFK) Adventure is a battle type like it is described, that allows players to progress in combat skills without active combat. You can queue adventures randomly generated to take short, long, or epic amounts of time.